


Together Again

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Breaking Up & Making Up, Getting Back Together, High school relationship, Human AU, M/M, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, No Beacon Hills, Stiles and Derek grew up in New York, mentioned Stripper Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: “Der-REK! You’ll neverrr guess who I found,” she hiccups and Derek looks up from his phone to see she has someone’s wrist in her hand. She yanks the wrist, and the person attached comes into view for Derek to see. “STILES!” She opens her mouth comically wide like she’s so pleased with herself. Stiles looks like he did not want to come over here, but drunk bride-to-be’s usually get what they want.Or the one where Stiles and Derek get back together after breaking up a few years before.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/gifts).



> Hey y'all! This is part of my 1,500 Follower Fic Giveaway! I hit 1,500 followers on tumblr a few weeks back and to celebrate I offered a giveaway! The winners had to give me two sentence starters, both of which I needed to include in the fic, and a prompt.
> 
> [Yuriopunk](http://yuriopunk.tumblr.com/) winner of this fic prompted:  
> THANK U AGAIN ok here's what i came up with: “I think I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again.” & “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this…” Hmmm how about a future fic where Stiles and Derek haven't seen each other in a while and they're finally both prepared to give a relationship a(nother) try (either they have tried before and it didnt work so well or they didn't think it was a good idea) idkidkidk ur the talent <333
> 
> This was such a fun prompt I started it twice! The original was getting very long, like really long. So I set that one aside to finish later, and got this one done to be finished sooner. This was honestly so much fun and took a while to get the sentence starters to work but I'm thrilled with how this has worked out!!!

Stiles Stilinski is the last person Derek expected to see in a random nightclub in the middle of Manhattan, but there he is, dancing on the bartop in only a pair of gold undies and knee pads. Granted they haven’t spoken in years and so there was no possible way Derek could have known to avoid this bar. 

Seeing him up on that bar though, is like a punch in the dick by an evil 7 year-old because it is exactly this that broke them up. Well, Stiles’ night job combined with Derek’s raging jealously and insecurities. On any other night, in any other situation, he would be out the door and down the street without even confirming that it is indeed Stiles on the counter. That isn’t an option tonight, because he is the DD for Cora’s bachelorette party. He can’t leave even if he wants to. 

Now he has to spend the rest of his night watching his sister and her friends get White Girl Wasted  _ and _ watch his ex dance on countertops for hundreds of prying eyes. To add to his misery, he has to do it all while remaining stone cold sober. It is going to be one hell of a night. 

They’re halfway through the night when Derek dares to think that things aren’t really as bad as they could have. 

Naturally, even the mere thought of such hopeful things made the whole night come crashing down. Derek is tucked into the booth reserved for the party that is tucked in the back corner kind of far from all the action around the bar. The sticky vinyl seats and his phone were his safe haven, and they were going to stay that way until Cora comes over in her ridiculous outfit that was supposed to be a ‘sexy bride’ costume. 

Derek thinks the use of white is an ironic choice. 

“Der-REK! You’ll neverrr guess who I found,” she hiccups and Derek looks up from his phone to see she has someone’s wrist in her hand. She yanks the wrist, and the person attached comes into view for Derek to see. “STILES!” She opens her mouth comically wide like she’s so pleased with herself. Stiles looks like he did not want to come over here, but drunk bride-to-be’s usually get what they want. 

“Hey Derek,” Stiles runs a hand through his hair and  _ god _ it’s intoxicating. He’s wearing real clothes, though no doubt his gold thong is under those jeans, making them that much more enticing. Derek really wishes he could have a drink right about now.

“Stiles,” Derek tries to sound like seeing Stiles up close isn’t affecting him as much as it is. The flashing lights and loud music fill a moment of awkward silence between the three of them. 

“Okaaaay,” Cora starts. “I’m going to go back to being drunk and happy. You two have fun!” 

She dances off into the crowd of people, her white tutu bouncing to reveal bedazzled briefs that say ‘Bride’ across her backside. Derek will never agree to do anything like this ever again. 

“So, how’ve you been?” Stiles starts. Against his better judgment, Derek answers. 

The conversation flows easily between them, or as easily as it can while in a nightclub on a Saturday night. It’s weird talking to Stiles, but in a good way. They were together most of high school, but once Stiles started dancing for extra money in college Derek couldn’t handle it so they broke up. It’s been a few years since then and seeing the boy he thought he was going to marry again is making him feel all sorts of things. 

While they were talking, Derek learns that Stiles is pursuing a master’s degree, thus why he is still dancing. “But! This is officially my last week dancing. I got a job offer, they’ll let me work while I finish my degree. I start monday,” Stiles is beaming at the news, and Derek can’t help a flutter of excitement for Stiles beat into his heart. 

Derek tells Stiles about what he’s up to, how he dropped out of college his senior year when he decided being mayor of New York wasn’t what he wanted from life. Instead now he’s running his own store out of his apartment, online mostly, but soon he’ll have a commercial space to sell. The conversation is somehow brought to Derek’s mental health, to which Derek happily replies with how well he’s doing since he started therapy after the break up. 

The night goes on, Cora and her entourage come and ask to go home scarily close to dawn. Stiles says he got off work a while ago and offers to help herd the group of fucked up women into a car. The plan is to get them back to Cora’s place to sleep off the hangovers they’ll be feeling in a little while.  Strangely, Stiles doesn’t leave when they pile into a taxi, or when all the girls are safely in the apartment. 

It’s not until Derek mentions that he has to get to his new storefront to finish getting things signed and what not that Stiles says, “This was fun, we should finish catching up over dinner.”

Derek, being the weakling he is replies with, “yeah, that sounds amazing.” They exchange phone numbers and part ways with the promise of dinner later that night after they’ve both have had time to sleep and shower. 

 

Dinner is great. Or it would have been if they managed to get far enough into dinner to actually enjoy any of the food. Stiles walked in wearing a shirt that was tight in all the right places; it had to be from when he was 10 years old. His hair was done differently than it was at the club and his face in the soft glow of the Applebee’s they picked made him irresistible. They didn’t even get their appetizer delivered to the table before Derek threw down a twenty on the table and all but carried Stiles out the doors and to his bed. 

Stiles had seemed very much into this idea because he didn’t complain at all. At one point he even cracked an inside joke from when they'd been dating and all Derek could think was how it was like no time had passed at all. Stiles was,  _ is _ , the love of Derek’s life he realized. In his opinion, holding Stiles in the afterglow was as close to heaven as he was going to ever get. 

They’re both slipping into sleep as the glow fades to fatigue; Derek hadn’t really had a good nap through the day. Combining his exhaustion, being sated post-orgasm and having Stiles tucked into his side, sliding into sleep feels easy. Stiles is mumbling stuff like he always used to, never quite being able to shut his brain off enough to be completely quiet. His eyes are closed, but his brain and mouth are going at full speed. 

“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this,” Derek says, letting his hands ghost over the features that he didn’t even realize he missed, and noting things that have changed or popped up. He thinks he sees a new mole on Stiles’ hairline, and he’s tempted to kiss it. 

Stiles just smirks as his talking tapers off into a soft snore. 

With the sound of Stiles’ snore, Derek drifts off too with the hope that after this, maybe they can rekindle what they once had. 

 

The next morning Stiles is gone. Derek saunters around his place looking for some form of communication from Stiles about why he isn't there. He doesn't find anything, but ultimately he decides that Stiles had to have been late to class or something and took off in a rush. 

He doesn’t let it bother him too much until Stiles doesn't return any of his phone calls or texts. 

After a couple of days with no response, Derek stops trying and accepts that Stiles doesn’t want anything to do with him. It breaks his heart in a whole new way he never thought imaginable. 

 

Cora’s wedding is beyond beautiful. Every Hale wedding usually is, with all the influence their name carries, it would be detrimental to their reputation if they weren’t. Derek smiles for pictures, and is actually very happy for Cora and Isaac. Those crazy kids found a way through all their long distance periods and somehow came out the other end stronger.

Derek can’t even get a phone call returned. 

The wedding is on a rooftop, covered by the black sky, and a few stars are out despite the harsh light pollution that ruins the night sky in cities like this. Derek sits at his table, watching all the people dance on the dancefloor. He would normally be out there making a fool of himself to be shared on facebook later, but he’s just not feeling it. 

It’s dumb that he can still have so many feelings about just one night with Stiles, but Stiles has always had that effect on him. His nieces and nephews run around causing trouble for their parents and eventually ending up under Derek’s table. Derek doesn’t tell his siblings where their children are because he has his rep as The Cool Uncle to keep. 

The reception is winding down, most of the people his mother invited for face have already left, leaving just close family and friends. Derek pokes at his piece of cake with no plan to eat it, mind wandering to his shop and his hopes and dreams for it. 

He’s lost in thought about color schemes and aesthetics until someone behind him clears his throat loudly enough to pull Derek out of his daze. Derek turns to see who it is and for the second time within a week, he is surprised to see Stiles standing in front of him. Though this time he is wearing a very nice tux with his gold g-string nowhere to be seen. 

“Ummm hi,” Stiles finally says. His hands are shoved into his pockets. Even though his tux fits him much better, it reminds Derek of their senior prom. He almost laughs, but holds himself back. 

“Hello,” he responds and suddenly the idea of eating cake is very appealing to him, just to keep him from asking the list of questions he has. Stiles moves to take the empty chair next to Derek. He twists it around like he used to do all the time in school, and sits on it backwards, so the backrest is between his legs. It’s a natural positions for Stiles as his hands come up and cross over the top, and his chin drops to his forearms. 

“I guess, I uh- I owe you an apology,” the words come out stilted, and they feel almost false. “For the other day I mean. I didn’t want to run out on you like I did. I wanted to stay and talk about what happened.” Stiles stops for a second, biting his lip like he doesn’t know wether to day the next part or not. “I wanted to talk about us.”

“Why?” Derek can feel his anger and frustration rising up a little bit in his belly. “You made it pretty clear what you thought about us when you left. You made it even more clear when you didn’t answer your phone. I find it hard to believe that-” Derek can’t finish because Stiles leans forward and brings their lips together. 

It isn’t more than a peck, but it still shuts Derek up. Silently, Derek thinks it’s funny that Stiles is the one to shut him up with a kiss when it used to be the other way around. 

“Just, hear me out okay?” 

The music from the party is transitioning to slow dance music as a sign that the night is coming to a close. 

“I think I’ve been holding myself back from falling in love with you all over again,” Stiles says gently and it grows quiet between the two of them again. Derek waits for Stiles to continue as a few more people leave, walking past them. “Seeing you, and then being with you…” Stiles pauses and starts over, “I thought I knew what I wanted in life. I was all set to go and be this person I’ve worked so hard to be. I was going to start this new, amazing job, and I started seeing this guy who I really thought it would work out with.

“Then I saw you and you turned the world over. You, Derek Hale, who couldn’t tell your mother ‘no’ for 20 years decided to have the ‘it’s-not-my-dream-it’s-your-dream’ speach with her,  _ and I missed it. _ You told me all about your company and you were so passionate about it, I haven’t been passionate about anything like that in so long. Seeing how much you’ve grown and changed over these past few years has just fucked me up. Suddenly, I’m the responsible one and you’re the one living their dream.” Stiles adjusts himself on the chair and continues. 

“I broke up with Clint the minute I got in the cab with you, and that  _ scared  _ me,” his eyes started getting a little red at the waterline. “It scared me how easy it was, seeing you after so long, and how many feelings I still have for you. Then we had dinner and we fucked and-” Stiles pauses and runs a hand through his hair.  “You calling me cute like you have a million times before fucked me up so badly. It came in out of nowhere and made me feel like nothing I’m doing makes sense,” he admits and a big tear falls. Derek can feel eyes on it, but he doesn’t want to look away.

Derek tries to open his mouth to interject, but Stiles keeps talking, “Nothing makes sense because you’re not here to do it with me.” Stiles eyes flitter with the light coming from the fairy lights in the centerpieces, the tears that are falling only make it more beautiful. “I’m scared to fall in love with you again because it hurt so fucking much the first time. Seeing you now, I know it would hurt even more.”

Stiles seems to be finished, he wipes a couple of tears away with his sleeve. Derek waits for a few seconds to see if Stiles is done. He laughs and wipes another tear away and says “Say something or this is going to get really awkward.”

Derek adjusts himself to sit facing Stiles. “We broke up over something stupid. If that hadn’t happened, maybe we’d be getting married right now,” Derek looks around, and there are indeed a few people invested in their conversation, his mom is looking on with intense interest. She was probably the one to allow Stiles in. “I don’t think I stopped loving you Stiles.”

“I don’t think I stopped loving you either,” Stiles says back and leans forward to close the space between them again. Now though, Derek doesn’t have to be shut up, and lets the kiss happen. Their lips meet and it’s just like it used to be. It’s not even a few seconds before the kiss is deepened.

It’s kind of awkward with the chair between them, but it doesn’t stop them. Stiles brings up his hand to pull Derek closer. Behind him the music keeps playing but he knows that his mother is probably very proud of herself. They stay there for a good little while, not letting their surroundings impact their moment. 

Stiles is the one to break the kiss in the end. The DJ announces that the happy couple has left and is on their way to the honeymoon in Paris, where they met. “Does that mean, that you’d maybe want to give this,” he points between the two of them, “another chance?”

“Hell yeah,” Derek answers pulling Stiles back in. They have a lot of time to make up for. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? Leave a comment and a kudos to let me know! There are seven winners of this giveaway, so keep an eye out for those!. Come chill with me on [tumblr!!!](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
